


Night Terrors

by dentingblows



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Caitlyn/Vi - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, piltovers finest, uhhh i got bored and wrote somethin here we go boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentingblows/pseuds/dentingblows
Summary: Vi has a nightmare, and Piltover's Sheriff is there to help.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing somethin so here we go! :)

Vi has a bad dream, and Piltover’s Sheriff is there to help.

First time writing a fic, just something quick!

Vi sprinted through the fuming streets of Zaun, the wretched smell of gas burned her lungs. The Enforcer made her way through the zig-zagged turns, hastily pushing past those around her. No one else seemed to notice she was there; no one reacted as she shoved through the crowd, nor turned to see what the commotion was.

‘Caitlyn!’ She called out, dashing around a nearby corner. No signs of Piltover’s Sheriff. Caitlyn hadn’t been seen since earlier that morning. Her and Vi were told to find Ekko, and whoever else may be with him. The thought of Vi’s old gangmate; in some ways, he felt more like a brother to her. Her head started to pound, fearful of what they might exactly find. She knew going into Zaun after one of Jinx’s actions wasn’t the best idea, but she wouldn’t challenge Caitlyn. Despite being her lady friend, Caitlyn was her boss and was very stern on following orders. Vi knew that she’d listen to Caitlyn no matter what, despite her better judgement.

The thought was immediately shoved out of her head as she was swept back into reality by a loud howl. ‘Warwick..?’

Vi’s heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest as the familiar scream of the Sheriff sounded close by. Vi broke into a full sprint heading in the direction of the howl, that of one of Zaun’s most notorious dwellers. It felt like miles that Vi had to run, but she came to a full stop when she noticed a torn striped top hat buried in the dirt. Farther down the long alleyway was a shadowy figure looming over the familiar shape of Caitlyn. Vi let out another scream and raced down. The hallway seemed neverending.

A pair of glowing red eyes met her stare, the sound of gears turning flared through her ears as the Beast of Zaun dropped to all fours. The sudden length of the hallway disappeared as Warwick howled and lunged into the air, his long metallic claws outstretched.

Coming straight at Vi.

-

Vi jolted awake in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, her eyes pinched shut in attempt to shut out the images of what was just in her head. She looked around, attempting to recollect herself as the thoughts passed. They would never fully pass, though. They never have. Neither did the scar that littered itself across the Enforcer’s left arm. Though it was old, she memories still haunted her.

Her, Jinx, and Ekko had been running from their usual trickery in Zaun. This time it was robbing a run down bakery. Enjoying their loot and treats at the end of an alleyway, the three noticed something stirring in the darkness.

The same familiar pair of red eyes glowed as Warwick emerged from the shadows, demanding their riches. Talking led to yelling, which led to an almost fight as the three young criminals ran leaving their loot behind. Before she could make it away, Vi turned to see Warwick lunging in the air at her.

Everything went dark after that.

Shoving away the thought yet again, Vi shakily made her way to Caitlyn’s restroom. Staying at her lady friend’s place was always nice. It was better than what she had towards Piltover’s outskirts. The floors were wood, there were real curtains, and no foul smell lingered through the complex’s hallways.

Vi shut the door behind her before flicking on the light, doing her best to not disturb Caitlyn. She reached over to the faucet and turned the water on low. Cupping her still-shaking hands in the sink, Vi splashed some of the cool water into her face.

The alarm on her wrist watch beeped; 2AM. Luckily, her and Caitlyn had the day off tomorrow. Going into shift without sleep didn’t sound like the best plan, knowing all of the work that the two had to do. Despite being tiring at times, Vi still enjoyed her job. She enjoyed going into work to see her Cupcake’s face every morning. Sitting in the chair in front of her desk and going over the days briefs was probably her favorite to do. Caitlyn would lay out the plan for the day and the weekly happenings in Piltover, and Vi would mentally take note of her tasks for the day. (Though, she was really just admiring Caitlyn’s voice, and the way her lips moved as she spoke. She was good at pretending to pay attention.)

Vi brought her head up from her hands and grabbed a wash rag that was hanging on the edge of Caitlyn’s shower. She dried her face, gently dabbing away the excess water. Still not completely free of her memories, Vi took note of the scar that drew its way down her arm. Thinking again, it was if she could still feel its sting. She did her best to push away the thought before attempting to make her way back to their bed.  
The red eyes flashed again in her mind. The howl echoed through her ears, getting louder the longer it went on.

Her attempts to go back and lay down were in vain.

Vi felt as if she couldn’t move; her hands wouldn’t move, and she felt as if her legs would give way any moment. Though this event had taken place years ago, the faint reminders of things passed still brought the Enforcer grief. Vi didn’t have as tough of a shell as she had originally expected. She knew that. Caitlyn knew that, and it was Caitlyn who was always her saving grace in these times.

Just as she predicted, Vi fell to her knees and balled her fists into the shaggy carpet on the floor. She bit her lip, holding back a sob as her head hung low against the floor.  
‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,’ she thought to herself, raising one hand to ball a fist into her scraggly hair. ‘This isn’t fair. I want this to go away, damnit! Get out of my head!’ Vi begged to herself, not realizing that she had broken down into a full sob. Vi found herself curled into a ball against the bathroom rug, the world around her seeming to have disappeared.

Caitlyn lying motionless on the street.

Jinx’s laughter.

The gears turning.

The howling.

 

It was all too much at once.

Vi felt a sudden warmth pooling against her back. The warmth traveled down her sides and around her waist before collecting against her all at once. The light wisp of navy hair brushed against her neck before resting against her shoulder.

It was Caitlyn.

Vi let out a sigh before relaxing into her lady friend. Vi figured Caitlyn must have heard the commotion and woken up, wondering what in the hell was going on. The Sheriff’s lips pressed gently against the back of Vi’s head.  
Vi turned around to the best of her ability, the taller woman’s arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. Tears were tried to the Enforcer’s cheeks. Vi’s eyes darted to the floor out of guilt, her legs splayed at a slightly awkward angle due to the sudden change of position.

“-m sorry, Cupcake.. I didn’t mean to wake you, ya know? Was a bad dream is all..” Vi muttered, biting her lower lip to hold back the sounds she risked making.

Caitlyn replied with a low shush as she brought her hand up to Vi’s cheek, gently running her thumb across to wipe away what was left of the tears.

“You did not wake me. I was not able to sleep, and I have been awake for a while,” Caitlyn replied, still running her thumb back and forth across Vi’s cheek.

“It was the dream about Warwick again, if I had to guess?” She asked, a concerned look flashing over the Sheriff's brilliant blue eyes.

“Could hardly call it a dream, Cupcake.” Vi scoffed, sniffling after the sarcastic reply. A small twitch of her lip indicated a smile at the remark, though in the long run it was probably stupid of her to joke at a time like this.

“I suppose you’re right. Dreams would not leave you in a mess such as this. Are you going to be alright, love?” Caitlyn continued, her stare never leaving Vi’s. 

Vi nodded as Caitlyn guided her to her feet. Vi had never really paid attention to their height difference. When she was in uniform, Vi was almost as tall as Caitlyn was, though now the obviousness of said difference loomed over her. The other officers had always given Vi shit for being 4’11. Vi would snark back about how she could take on all of them at once, which led to a round of laughs in agreement. Caitlyn would listen on from the sidelines, her nose buried into a mug of coffee.

Vi thought of another snarky remark, but being too tired from the breakdown she just went through, she nodded slightly and followed Caitlyn back to bed. She leaned into her Cupcake’s arm that was still wrapped around her waist as they made their way to the mattress.

Caitlyn pulled back the covers and crawled back to her side of the bed, her arm that was previously around Vi’s waist now made its way down to the Enforcer’s hand. Caitlyn guided Vi under the covers before snaking her arm around her shoulders. Vi pressed herself into Caitlyn’s chest, a small sigh escaping her lips. She breathed in the warmth of her lady friend, the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender bringing her closer to home. Getting comfortable, she entwined her legs with Caitlyn’s, her free arm gently draping across her lady friend’s shoulder. Caitlyn did the same, not minding Vi’s usual nightly routine of getting comfortable.

“You going to be alright the rest of the night?” Caitlin whispered to her, resting her forehead against the Enforcers.

“Can’t see why not, Cupcake.” Vi answered. She felt the gentle press of Caitlyn’s lips against her forehead and a soft ‘I love you’ before letting herself slowly drift off to sleep. No nightmares this time around, her sheriff was there with her.


End file.
